


Roommates in Quarantine – Victuuri: Christmas Edition

by ChangeGirlYuki



Series: Roommates in Quarantine [14]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cheesy, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Corona-Virus, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, First Christmas Together, Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, M/M, Memories, Merry Christmas, Moving In Together, Promise, Quarantine, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sappy, Tea, VictUuri, Vitya, exchanging gifts, happiness, lockdown - Freeform, nothing bad, roommates in quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeGirlYuki/pseuds/ChangeGirlYuki
Summary: ...Shaking his head, Victor tried to get rid of the doubt caused by his nightmare. Yuuri would come over tomorrow, they would exchange gifts, talk a bit and then Yuuri would leave again. And there was no way Yuuri would dislike what Victor had gotten for him.Absolutely not.Right?...Well, of course. But what exactly are their gifts for each other?*Happy Ending guaranteed!*
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Roommates in Quarantine [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683892
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Roommates in Quarantine – Victuuri: Christmas Edition

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a little something for Christmas this year and thanks to my dear friend Ruwie-chan, you all get some more Victuuri!   
> Merry Christmas and happy holidays, I hope you all have a good time, no matter if you celebrate or not.

Roommates in Quarantine – Victuuri: Christmas Edition

*Disclaimer: I don't own Yuri!!! On Ice or it's characters. No money is made with this, I live off kudos and comments. Enjoy!*

„You got me a Christmas present?“, Yuuri asked, his eyes sparkling with joy and excitement.   
„Of course, Yuuri“, Victor said and smiled, handing a beautifully wrapped gift over to his eager boyfriend. He watched with hawk eyes how his beloved Yuuri unwrapped it and held up what Victor had gotten him. The reaction Victor received, however, was not what he had expected. The smile on Yuuri's face seemed kind of forced now and the sparkle had left his eyes.  
„Oh... um, thank you, Victor“, Yuuri said, trying to mask the disappointment in his expression. “But what the heck is this?”, he muttered when he turned back to the just received gift, talking to himself.

Victor's heart ached. How did he manage to disappoint his Yuuri? He had put so much thought into the gift and now? Oh no, why did this have to happen? And on their first Christmas together as well?  
“Aa-”

*~*~*

“-argh!”  
With a loud gasp and a slight cry, Victor rose from his nightmare. Panting, he sat in his bed, clutching the sheets and staring into the darkness. It had been a dream. A horrible, horrible dream. Looking over at the clock on his nightstand, the glowing numbers told him that it was 02:47 AM o'clock on 23rd December, 20XX. Taking a couple of deep breaths, Victor laid back down and stared up at the ceiling even though he couldn't properly see it. 

Where did this dream come from? Well, of course Victor was nervous. Who wasn't nervous about the reaction of the gift receiver? Everyone, at least those who choose gifts with thought and care, those who wanted to make the other happy and smile with whatever they got as a gift must be at least a little bit anxious about how the receiver would react to said gift in the end. At least that was Victor's opinion. And he liked to think that he could tell with how many gifts he had gotten during all of his life.  
And Katsuki Yuuri wasn't just any other person or fellow ice skater. No, Yuuri was his boyfriend, the man of his dreams. And Victor wanted their first Christmas together to be perfect. Thanks to the virus, that itself was a task. He was thankful that they would get to see each other tomorrow, even though it was just for a short amount of time – Yuuri had to go back to his family and longer visits in another household weren't allowed. Aside from the current lockdown-situation, there was also the problem of where to get gifts from. If you didn't want to order online, you didn't really get to choose. Because aside from supermarket or drug stores, only systematically relevant shops were allowed to stay open, with a few, very few exceptions. Thankfully Victor had gotten Yuuri's present way before the lockdown, so he didn't have to worry about it.   
Shaking his head, Victor tried to get rid of the doubt caused by his nightmare. Yuuri would come over tomorrow, they would exchange gifts, talk a bit and then Yuuri would leave again. And there was no way Yuuri would dislike what Victor had gotten for him.   
Absolutely not.   
Right?

*~*~* TIME SKIP *~*~*

The doorbell rang just in time and when Victor opened it – he almost tore it open, he was that eager – he smiled at the sight of his boyfriend. Yuuri’s dark hair was a bit ruffled due to the wool hat he had been wearing and which was now halfway stuffed into the pocked of his coat. His bright smile was hidden by a Christmas-themed face mask and he was wearing gloves.   
“Merry Christmas, Victor”, he said softly and Victor swallowed. How much he wanted to hug his Yuuri. But he knew he couldn't do that right now. He would never forgive himself if he would be responsible of Yuuri getting sick somehow. So he put on his best smile and stepped aside to let Yuuri inside the freshly aired out living room.  
“Merry Christmas to you too, Yuuri. Please, come on in.”

A few moments later, they were sitting in front of each other on the couch, Victor’s coffee table between them.   
“I want to go first”, Yuuri said and pulled out a prettily wrapped gift from his bag. It had a big sparkly bow sticking to it and Victor couldn’t help but smile.  
“Did you wrap it yourself?”, he asked and watched pleased how Yuuri blushed brightly.   
“Y-yes. Why did you ask?”  
“Because I can see how much love you put into it”, Victor answered and carefully took the bow and put it on top of Yuuri’s hair.   
“The best present I got already though. And that is you.”  
Yuuri’s blush intensified and he sputtered. The bow stayed where it was though.   
“You’re so cheesy, Vitya”, he said and looked away for a moment in an attempt to try and calm down some. In the meantime, Victor opened his Christmas gift… and gasped.  
“Oh my Goodness, Yuuri, you shouldn’t have!”, he exclaimed and looked up at his boyfriend, his eyes threatening to fill with tears. Because Yuuri had gotten out of his way to get him his favorite brand of tea from a little café they visited quite often, but which closed due to the lockdown. And because of the whole economic situation, it wouldn’t open again. But this had been part of their history and now he would get to enjoy this tea and remember all their meetings there for a while longer. This really was an amazing gift.   
“I’m glad you like it”, Yuuri said, looking a little smug.  
“I really do”, Victor said, looking down at his new tea with a smile. After another moment, he put it aside though and got up.  
“Now it’s my turn”, he said and opened the drawer of his living room cabinet. Picking out his gift for Yuuri, he made his way back and placed it in front of his boyfriend. 

“What is this, Victor?”, Yuuri asked, carefully picking up the small wrapped gift.   
“You’ll have to open it”, Victor teased, chuckling a bit. Yuuri’s eyes sparkled as he followed suit, unwrapping the small box. His eyes went wider and wider and when he opened it…  
“Does this mean what I think it means, Vitya?”, Yuuri said, looking up at him with tears in his eyes.   
“If you think it means ‘Do you want to move in with me, Yuuri?’, then you’re right”, Victor said and grabbed the table to keep his nerves from taking over. They had discussed the topic for a while now but it had never been the right moment. But now, with all the free time they were forced to have… and it would allow them to spent more time with the other as well.  
“Of course I do! Thank you so much Victor!”, Yuuri said and grabbed the table as well, most likely to keep himself from getting up and hugging Victor. ‘Soon’, Victor told himself. Soon they would get to hug and cuddle to their hearts’ content.   
“You’re welcome”, he said instead and smiled. “I’m looking forward to you moving in soon.”  
“Me too. Thank you, Victor.”  
“You already said that.”  
“I know, but I’m so happy!”  
“Good then. You know what? How about I wait with drinking my new tea until you moved in? That way we can enjoy the moment together”, Victor suggested.  
“That’s… a fantastic idea, Vitya”, Yuuri said and now the tears were flowing down his face. A soft smile spread over Victor’s face and he pushed the tissue box across the table.  
“Thank you, my little Katsudon.”

In the end, both lovers got each other a gift which represents two sides of the same coin – the chance to remember time spend together and the chance to make new memories with each other.

*End!*

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Thank you all for reading. I’d love to know what you think about this, so please drop a comment or leave some kudos? Please and thank you 0:)  
> \- Yuki out


End file.
